Human-centered data exploration is challenging task because of the issue of having to deal with multiple inter-related parameters. Cognitive load resulting from complex inter-relationships between parameters can hinder insight generation. Presenting parameters in a structured manner can help users to succeed. A structured multidimensional representations for such data helps to generate insights about the complex and dynamic relationships between parameters. Such exploratory tasks may also be aided by visualizations of these multidimensional representations so as to allow users to reason through heterogeneous, complex, and often incomplete datasets.